


Okay

by nuudelipurnukka



Series: whumping enhypen [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fainting, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt Yang Jungwon, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Sick Character, Sickfic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuudelipurnukka/pseuds/nuudelipurnukka
Summary: There was a reason why Jungwon wasn't allowed to practice alone.Especially at night.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Yang Jungwon, Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon, Yang Jungwon & Everyone, Yang Jungwon/Everyone
Series: whumping enhypen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134773
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii and sorry for all the possible grammar mistakes :/ i'm not a native speaker
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!! ^^

"Hyung! Come practice with me!" Heeseung watched as Jungwon was grasping Sunghoon's arm while jumping up and down. 

"I can't right now, Jungwon, go ask Riki", Sunghoon shook the younger off and turned back to his homework. 

Jungwon's lips turned downwards, making Heeseung's heart squeeze, before turning on his heels to go find the youngest one of them.

"How does he have so much energy?" Sunghoon grumbled, pulling his hair. "It's like 8 pm."

"That isn't very late", Heeseung snickered. "Do you need help in math?"

Sunghoon's pleading eyes met Heeseung's. "Please."

-

"I'm tired Jungwon! Go practice alone!" Riki shouted, his voice muffled under the blankets. 

Jungwon pouted and sat back on Riki's bed. 

"You know I can't go alone..." he mumbled, scrambling off the bed. 

"I can't hear you", Riki sighed and pulled the duvet off from his face. "I want to sleep, go away if you're not going to join me."

Jungwon frowned, but left the room anyways. He had too much energy and he wanted to put it to use.

Not daring to bother anyone else anymore, he silently put on his shoes and went out of the dorm into the practice room.

Maybe they wouldn't get mad at him if he broke the rules once.

What was the worst that could happen?

Jungwon lost the track of time and went over the dance routines for what felt like ages. He was getting tired, but he didn't want to stop. 

It was until the point where Jungwon's eyes started to hurt from the light and his limbs growing heavier by the second, when he decided to take a break. Jungwon turned off the light in the room to ease his eyes and walked back to the middle.

Out of nowhere his world tilted, and Jungwon wasn't conscious enough to hear the awful thud that his body made as he collapsed onto the floor.

-

"My brain is on fire", Sunghoon cried out and tossed the pen across the kitchen table. "No more math for me for the rest of the year."

"It's only the second semester", Jay stated as he was scooping cereal into his mouth.

It made Sunghoon groan and tell Jay to shut up before turning back to Heeseung to thank him for the help.

Heeseung chuckled and patted the younger on the back. "You're welcome." 

"It's already eleven o'clock?!" Sunghoon gasped as he unlocked his phone. Heeseung frowned.

"Time to go to sleep then", Heeseung smiled and started to rush the other two in the kitchen to bed. "Are Jungwon and Riki still practicing?"

"Practicing?" Jay furrowed his brows. "Riki's sleeping in his room. I think Jungwon's there with him."

Heeseung's mouth gaped. "Oh, alright", he smiled. "I was afraid they'd go tire themselves out."

Sunghoon collected his math books from the table and Jay washed his cereal bowl as Heeseung left the kitchen. He stretched his long limbs as they were aching from sitting down for so long.

"Good night, hyung", Sunoo greeted him when he came out of the bathroom. The smaller's fringe was in a small ponytail. 

"Good night, Sunoo."

Heeseung made his way to Riki's room to tell the two of the youngest good night.

When he walked into the room he frowned at the lack of bodies on Riki's bed.

Because there was only one.

"Riki?" Heeseung shook the sleepy boy's shoulder. "Where's Jungwon?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Jungwon?" Heeseung repeated to the sleep confused younger.

"Well not here, for starters", Riki mumbled and turned away to go back to sleep. Heeseung's face distorted in panic.

"This is not funny, Riki! I haven't seen Jungwon in three hours, where the hell is he!" Heeseung's voice rouse a little bit, sobering up Riki from sleep along the way.

"Huh?" Riki's eyes went wide. "He isn't here?"

Heeseung almost ripped his hair out. "I'll go look for him. Stay here, I don't need anyone else to go missing now too."

With that Heeseung left the confused boy behind and hurried to the hallway.

He guessed that eveyone else went to sleep, oblivious of the missing lamb of the group.

Heeseung was out of the door in the matter of seconds. He didn't have to think twice about where Jungwon would be. Heeseung _knew_.

"Jungwon, Jungwon", Heeseung chanted as he ran towards the practice room, fumbling with the door handle when he arrived with shaky hands. "Please be okay, please..."

Heeseung had never used as much force as he did when he ripped the door open. He was met with a dark room.

"...Jungwon?"

No answer.

"Jungwon?" Heeseung repeated as he flicked the light switch back on.

And there was his precious Jungwon.

On the floor.

Eyes closed.

Heeseung panicked.

"Jungwon!" he shouted for the millionth time and dove onto the floor next to the small boy's limp body. "Wake up!" Heeseung commanded as he shook Jungwon.

"Ngh..." Jungwon groaned, it was quiet and slurred but at least it was something.

"Jungwon? Baby, can you hear me?" Heeseung's voice was full of worry as he cupped the younger's face. "Are you okay?"

"Don't... worry", Jungwon whispered, or more like slurred. 

Heeseung wanted to scold the boy, but he knew now wasn't the right time. He needed to make sure that the other one was safe and sound.

"C'moon, sit up", Heeseung said and planted his hand behind Jungwon's head. 

"Ow!" Jungwon cried out in pain at that and curled into himself on the floor. Heeseung pulled his hand away and it came back sticky and red.

_Oh no, no, no, no_.

This wasn't slight panic nor worry anymore.

Heeseung was _terrified_.

He averted his gaze back on Jungwon, who was slowly closing his eyes. Heeseung wanted to cry, scream and shout.

"Hey, hey, hey! Jungwon, let's play a game", Heeseung panicked not coming up with anything smarter in order to try to keep the smaller one awake.

"'M tired..." Jungwon shrugged Heeseung off.

"You don't have time to be tired. Keep your eyes open for hyung", Heeseung told him as he was dialing the number to call an ambulance.

"Why... are you so... panicked?" Jungwon's head lolled to the left. "I'm... just taking a... nap."

"Don't take a nap!" Heeseung screamed in panic but it was too late because Jungwon went limp on the floor, leaving traumatized Heeseung behind.

-

Jungwon stirred from his deep sleep. Jesus, he hasn't slept that well in a while.

There were muffled voices around him and Jungwon tried to pry his eyes open. But they wouldn't open, making him confused.

His head lolled sideways on the soft pillow and he took in a slow, sluggish and shaky breath.

_What's going on?_ he tried to ask, but it came out as an unintelligible mumble. Jungwon frowned - or at least tried to.

The voices around him stopped, which Jungwon didn't like. It made him feel like he was left alone in this weird and confusing place. Jungwon opened his mouth to tell them to keep talking, but nothing came out and he was left looking like a fish gaping his mouth.

"Shhh... no, no. It's okay, go back to sleep", a gentle voice said paired with a gentle hand fixing Jungwon's fringe. "It's nothing. Shhh, go back to sleep."

And with a soothing voice like that, who was Jungwon to say no?

-

Heeseung drew in a shaky breath. "I'm so stressed."

"This is scary", Jay admitted from the other side of Jungwon's hospital room.

"He was just lying there? Unconscious?" Sunghoon asked, biting his nails.

Heeseung nodded his head. "It was dark too. God, I don't know how long he had been like that. And the blood-"

"Hyung, slow down. You're going to hyperventilate", Jake's comforting hand came in contact with Heeseung's. "Jungwon's okay."

"Yeah, but he might have not been if-"

" _Stop_ ", Jake fought the urge to slap his hand against Heeseung's mouth. "Everything ended up being okay. Well yeah, he has a bump on the back of his head for few weeks, but he's okay. He's going to be the same happy little Jungwon."

Heeseung grimaced. Jungwon was going to be okay.

"Look, hyung, I know that it was probably the most horrifying sight _ever_ to encounter seeing him like that", Jake continued. "But you need to stop thinking about those _what ifs_."

"Jake's right, hyung", Jay joined. "This is scary. _Terrifying_. Horrible. But his injuries were minor and he isn't going to die. You need to calm down."

"I know", Heeseung's voice shook. "I'm just shaken about it."

"I know, and we're too. Sunoo and Riki hadn't stopped crying ever since", Sunghoon frowned, pointing at the two youngest who were slumped together in one chair, sleeping. "But we don't need you fainting on us right now or something."

Heeseung understood what they meant, but honestly he was a bit pissed at them. Didn't he have the right to cry about it? Was he supposed to play the role of a strong hyung just because he was the oldest?

That didn't feel fair. But he sucked it up, not having the strength to start arguing in the middle of the night.

"We should rest, then", he cleared his throat. Jay smiled, and Jake patted Heeseung on the back.

Heeseung watched Sunghoon and Jake become a tangle of limbs and Jay joining two of the youngest in a chair next to them.

Heeseung couldn't sleep. Not like this. Not in a hospital, in an uncomfortable chair, with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His thoughts we're interrupted with a slurred groan.

Heeseung's head whipped towards the small boy on the hospital bed. He could see that Jungwon was fighting to open his eyes.

So, Heeseung did again what he had done earlier. He scooted closer to Jungwon's bed with his chair and placed his hand delicately on Jungwon's cheek, afraid of breaking him if he put on any weight.

"H.. h-hyung", Jungwon didn't open his eyes as he croaked out a whisper that Heeseung barely heard.

"Shhh", Heeseung hushed, brushing his thumb gently across Jungwon's cheek. "Go back to sleep."

Jungwon let out a protesting whine. Well, it wasn't really a whine. It was an ugly and quiet gargle. Heeseung chuckled.

"You're okay", Heeseung comforted him. "It's alright, shhh..."

"N-no." Heeseung saw how Jungwon's pupils moved frantically under his eyelids. 

"No?" Heeseung repeated.

"E-eyes..." Jungwon voice was quiet, fragile, and so unlike Jungwon normally. It made Heeseung's heart shatter.

"You want to open your eyes?" Heeseung asked and moved Jungwon's fringe away from his face.

"Mhm", Jungwon hummed before whispering: "w-want to... see h-hyung."

"I'm here, baby", Heeseung whispered back, the pet name slipping past his lips unintentionally. "I won't go anywhere."

With that, Heeseung grabbed Jungwon's hand, feeling the smaller one grasping weakly onto his fingers.

"Okay."

"Okay."

-

"Hyung, wake up", Heeseung was shaken out of his slumber. "They're coming to wake Jungwon up to see if he can go home."

Heeseung practically jumped up from his uncomfortable position - being halfly on the bed and halfly on the chair - with his neck cracking loudly. "What?"

Sunoo covered his mouth with his hand like he always did as he giggled at Heeseung. 

"Hey", a woman-like foreign voice came from the door way. It was a nurse. "How are we doing here?"

The six boys hummed a small "good", making the woman laugh softly. 

"It was a rough night for you, huh?" she asked, or more like stated, as she moved towards Jungwon to check his vitals. 

The six boys hummed again.

Heeseung sat on the corner of the room. He was tense and he didn't notice how hard he was grasping onto Sunoo's hand until the younger yelped and told him to loosen his grip.

"Sorry", Heeseung mumbled before averting his gaze back to the nurse who had woken Jungwon up and asked him all kinds of questions.

"Alright!" the nurse - who's name Heeseung didn't remember - clapped her hands together. "Jungwon seems to be alright and conscious enough for you to take him back home."

Riki and Sunoo dove to hug Jungwon, rest of the 2002 babies following them. There was only Heeseung left on the couch, drawing in a relieved breath.

"Hyung?" 

Heeseung looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring ar him. "Are you okay?"

Heeseung locked his eyes with Jungwon's, smiling, "I'm more than fine."

-

"Careful!" Jay screamed as Sunghoon was carrying Jungwon through the door. 

"Shut up!" Sunghoon groaned back and made his way to the living room, placing Jungwon gently down onto the couch.

Sunoo followed them, gripping the plastic back from the pharmacy. "They said to change the gauze every four hours. How long has it been?"

Riki unlocked his phone to check the time. "About three, change it in an hour."

"I'm h-hungry..."

The six boys standing whipped their heads towards the sick boy on the bed.

"I'll make you something!"

"I'll order takeaway!"

"I'll go buy you some!"

Jungwon's face scrunched up at the sudden noice. 

Heeseung massaged his temples. "You need to be quiet. Jungwon, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know..."

Everyone cooed and Jungwon's ears turned red.

"I'll make you rice", Jay offered and disappeared to the kitchen after Jungwon had nodded in approval.

"How are you feeling?" Heeseung made his say next to Jungwon after the crowd in the living room begun to dissolve. 

"Been better."

Heeseung snickered and placed his hand on Jungwon's shoulder. "You know we have to talk about it, right?"

Heeseung watched as Jungwon's eyes widened like saucers before his gaze dropped onto his lap.

"I'm sorry", Jungwon mumbled, eyes still fixed on his lap like it was the most interesting thing ever.

Heeseung sighed, "you really scared me."

"I-I'm sorry", now Jungwon sounded like he was about to cry, which made Heeseung widen his eyes in return.

"Hey hey hey", he hushed the small boy. "I'm not mad. I was scared, yes, but it's alright."

"i shouldn't have."

"Next time just take someone with you", Heeseung smiled in reassurance. "We all know how you don't know when to stop. You tire yourself out without realizing until it's too late and you collapse."

Jungwon nuzzled his face into Heeseung's palm.

"Just... learn to take breaks in between."

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
